halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Lax Conversation
A Lax Conversation is a short story about Oru 'Vanuxee's gang discussing recent events after narrowly escaping a Created Guardian, especially the Created Conflict. The Sangheili 'Skivich is mentioned, as is the Created leader Cortana. 'Character Cast' *Oru 'Vanuxee *Boro 'Vasaan *Vike Vok *Dipdip *Hugpy *Roopum *'Skivich * *Grono 'Yendam ---- Oru 'Vanuxee turned to look at the diagnostics panel, now that they were safe. The Guardian had almost had them. Almost. Oru noticed that it had made no attempt to chase them when the slipspace drive had initiated. Strange. Strange, indeed. He had known the Created to be peaceful to those who submitted to them, but this was not normal. Oru and his gang submitted to no one but 'Skivich, yet the Guardian let them get away. Especially considering that I was the only one hostile on that world. And it was under the Created's control. This is too confusing. I should check up on the crew. Oru rose out of his command chair, the bent out platform creaking as he did. Another thing I should ask Lord 'Skivich to repair. He went into the passenger bay, his adrenaline levels lowering as he calmed himself down. As Oru came in, he noticed that all were silent. Dipdip was polishing his fuel rod gun, like always. Hugpy was breathing heavily through his methane apparatus, apparently not over the trauma yet. Roopum was running safety checks, while the Kig-Yar Vike was sitting in a corner, examining his energy axe. The Sangheili in the center of the room stood, stretching himself as he did, before walking over to Oru. They exchanged nods, and the Sangheili spoke. "We have escaped from the Guardian, right Oru?" Oru clicked his mandibles, not sure if they had truly done so. "As far as I know, yes Boro 'Vasaan." Boro nodded, the apprehension visible in his eyes. They both trotted to the center of the chamber, Oru standing as Boro motioned for the gang to come over. Seeing Oru, Hugpy waddled over, as did Vike Vok and Dipdip. Roopum glanced at the group, and ran one more check with his datapad before coming over to listen to the report. "Congratulations to you all, my men. We have survived another trifling mission from Lord 'Skivich." Hugpy questioned first, as always. "So, we escaped Guardian?" "Yes, we have, although I am confused over its intent." Dipdip cast his weapon aside, and plopped down on the floor alongside Hugpy. Roopum lay down against a wall, satisfied with his inspections. Vike pulled up a human chair stowed aboard, while Boro leaned on a bulkhead. Vike was the next to talk. "So, what's been goin' on out there, huh? I heard that them Created didn't even bother to put this planet on lock down, even when they detected us." Oru shook his head, not knowing the answer to that like any of his crew. "I do not know, although these constructs must have reason for it. I resent the fact that one of the Forerunner protectors would ally themselves with Cortana, given that humans are the designated Reclaimers. The Created are at fault in this galaxy, but humans are also, having made them with no second thoughts on logic plague." "I thought those Created baddies wanted to help humanity at first, but after seeing so many of their worlds suppressed, I know these Created are maniacs. Big ones, like Dipdip here." Dipdip looked up from the ground and sneered at Vike. "Me, maniac? Ha," His voice dripped with malice. "I know what side to pick though! You pick Screechers, wrong! I with Oru from start!" Vike shrugged, a large grin painted on his face. "Well, I had the sense to join Oru, but these Created are just nutcases! I don't wanna give up my axe just for suppresion by robots! I'd prefer 'Skivich's torture to that." Boro laughed in the corner, amused by Vike's and Dipdip's antics. He came forward, ready to make his own remark. "So you would, Vike. But what about when his two Heralds dislocated your jaw? You were deathly scared of that as I remember. Looking to the Created, I heard that Cortana got immortality, and wasted it on trying to lock up her loved one. Constructs feeling love? I don't believe such blasphemy. The UNSC is not liking this ordeal, either. Earth is restrained, so they are short on firepower. Even the Swords of Sanghelios was hit." Roopum entered the conversation now, eager to input his opinion. He heaved his lanky body up from its resting spot, and dawdled over to the conversation. "Your excellency, I hear that Cortana is planning a mass assault on the UNSC's remaining headquarters. The Flame might outlive the humans! On that note, our success rate has gone up, with 'Skivich planning on going mobile for his operations. One of his mercs just scored bigtime with a stash of loot! And from what I heard, our old friend Grono 'Yendam just got the jackpot from a human employer." Oru was intrigued. He had not heard this yet. Perhaps he could touch up on some more news. "And what was the reason for this, Roopum? Has he made another capture? Like the one with his pet Oracle?" "No, not anything like 589 Curious Puzzle. Rumor has it that he assassinated one of the UNSC's Vice Admirals! Puzzle was not there though, I believe he was in negotiating for another mission. Grono got in with the help of a Kig-Yar." Vike interrupted, most likely wondering the Kig-Yar's fate. "And where is this Kig-Yar? We could use him in the gang." Roopum rubbed the back of his neck nervously, fearing the superior species' anger over the response. "Grono killed him, I don't know why though. Most likely over a money dispute." Vike's face flushed angrily, and his quills raised, as if he was ready to strike. Vike looked like he wound do exactly that, but he lowered himself and sat back down again. "Shame, I would've liked another Kig-Yar in our gang. A lot." Dipdip chuckled through his apparatus, breathing in the methane with glee. "Well, Grono hates Kig-Yar. Me know that 'cause we fought together in Covenant. He executed a guy named Wez for treachery, and letting me old friend Robtob die." Oru heard his COM beep. He ended the conversation. "I apologize, but I am being called. We will resume this later." Oru turned his COM on. "Oru 'Vanuxee here, may I ask who is calling?" A deep, gravelly voice answered his question "Lord 'Skivich. I have another mission for you, 'Vanuxee." Oru acknowledged. "What is it, Lord?" "I need you to round up a human female. She double-crossed me, and I want her to know how unmerciful I can be." Oru knew what would be expected of him. "I shall, Lord 'Skivich. May you always burn your enemies." Oru turned to his crew. "Everyone, Lord 'Skivich has another mission for us. Let us do his bidding. Time for this lax conversation to end." Category:Short stories Category:Vadumverse Category:The Weekly Category:Zealot Archives